A Cycle Finally Broken
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: AU-ish. Jane Fairfax never had a happy life and she now watches her grandson Edward Rochester about to break another Jane until Jane Eyre does something that Jane Fairfax never had the courage to do.


There was no such thing as a happy ending for Jane Fairfax.

Not that she allowed anyone in Highbury to learn of this. Whenever she visited her in laws and her aunt she had pretended that she was merry and madly in love with her husband. It would break their hearts to learn that Frank Churchill, her husband, was philanderer and a drunken fop. Once she had given birth to their first child little Frankie her husband had taken to visiting Town more often and less time with her.

She did not suspect anything at first since he was as cheerful and loving to her as always but as her constant child bearing took its toll on her body as well as raising their five boisterous children and the loss of their other three children aging her quickly he became cooler and cooler towards her.

He always drank at night and he was always a cheerful drunk much to their children's amusement but it embarrassed Jane completely when he tripped and stumbled and slurred and sang out of tune in front of their friends and family.

And then the secrets came out.

The fact he frequently visited a brothel when in Town, the fact he had five mistresses since they had married, that he had impregnated three of their maids when she had been expecting some of their children.

She could not help but be relieved when he died due to poisoning of the liver. Her children are still too young to understand why she was so relieved in their mind their father was a wonderful person. The truth was whatever love they had between them had died a long suffering slow tortured death with bitter disappointment and a shallow feeling.

Marrying Frank Churchill had been one of her biggest regrets in life.

She sold the property he had left her and used the money to relocate with her many children. She then also much to her children's confusion she changed their family name back to Fairfax. She did not want to be Mrs Churchill any more.

Her sons and daughters became rather popular and well known at their new home. They married well and had many children themselves. One of her daughters, Elizabeth, married the richest man in the area, a Mr Rochester.

Jane did not like him at all. He was cold, ruthless, and his only interest in her youngest daughter was for her beauty. Elizabeth had always been the most beautiful of her children; a living image of Frank's own mother going by the miniature Frank had always kept on him.

Her beautiful looks were slowly destroyed by her husband. She began to pale and sicken and fade away into nothing. Her beautiful dark silky locks faded to dry grey hair and her worries lines deepened aging her far before her time. This man was sucking the life out of her literally.

She died quickly leaving two boys to fend for themselves. Jane took time to see them more often than any of her grandchildren while that may come across as favouritism but she was secure in knowing her other children married far kinder people who were very loving to their children. The youngest of the two was easier to care for though he was reserved, rarely speaks a word, and had none of his mother's handsome looks. Edward Fairfax Rochester reminded Jane a little of herself with his keen mind and silent demeanour but being of the male gender their time together was limited before suddenly he was studying and then travelling the world.

He married and Jane was dismayed that he took after not only his father but his maternal grandfather in his husbanding skills.

She did not like Bertha though she was truly was insane but it did not excuse some of the cruel words that Edward had uttered about her.

His father and brother died leaving him the head of the house. He offered her a home when her money had finally disappeared. There was only so much of the Churchill inheritance she could keep after all with her eldest son's inheritance, the schooling for all three of his sons, and her two daughters' dowries as well. She could not keep her house and while her many descendants were willing to share their home they would have never allowed her to work for it.

"I will not accept charity," she told him briskly, "I may be an old woman now but I can still work for a living. My family has never accepted charity only assistance."

"I have no issue in you being my housekeeper if that is your wish," her grandson said, "after all it is just you, myself, and the staff. You would not be overworked or expected to keep the house in a perfect state."

True to his word Jane was rarely ever busy and had plenty of time to play the piano and read several wonderful books and keep up with her correspondences. Her aunt was long gone at this point as was her father and mother in law but there was still her sister in law and Emma Knightly who cheerfully wrote all the gossip of Highbury each week to her though they were beginning to lack her usual cheer. Mr Knightly had died five years ago and Jane held a suspicion that Emma was to follow soon enough.

Edward came back with a child one day. She was small, very French, and very golden. She had her suspicions that this was one of her great grandchildren but Edward would deny it as well as insult himself so vehemently it scared her.

Adele was a sweet and excitable child and once she reached an age where she needed proper discipline and schooling to her dismay Jane realised that all her schooling had faded to nothing over the years. She barely remembered her French and she could teach no more than playing the piano and letters and numbers. Therefore Jane searched high and low for a good Governess who spoke French it might be just in her mind but she swears the standards of being a Governess had slipped since she had almost become one.

Eventually she found one and it felt like looking in the mirror that showed the past as she looked at little poor, plain, orphaned Jane Eyre. She tried very hard in her subtle way to keep Jane from following her own path.

She could not allow history to repeat itself and allow another intelligent woman to be destroyed by a selfish man.

She encouraged her grandson in his pursuit for Blanche who was everything that a proper rich lady should be. She was frighteningly reminded of Mrs Elton when she actually met the woman and she was dismayed to discover much like how Frank flirted with Emma Woodhouse to hide his courtship with her Edward had done the same with Blanche and now he was engaged with Jane Eyre.

She tried to warn her.

Do not marry after knowing each other for such a little time.

You are a naive young woman who has very little experience in the real world.

Give yourself some more time with the engagement before marrying.

She failed and Jane Eyre goes out glowing excitement in her white wedding dress only to come back in tears, in distress, and in shame. Jane only stands there unable to do anything to comfort the girl after all she did so very little to help herself out so what on earth could she say to comfort a young woman who had her heartbroken?

She refuses to speak to her grandson when he rushes round the manor trying to find Jane.

"Grandmother please," he pleaded, "I love her, I need her, I will do anything to have her in my life just let me find her so I can speak to her."

"You are just like your grandfather," she said coldly, "eternally selfish and constantly hurting the ones you love in favour of your own desires. Do what you wish but I will not help you in any shape or form."

"Grandmother!"

"You already have a wife love her and let poor Jane go," Jane said walking past her grandson without looking at him or giving him an affectionate pat on the shoulder like she used to. "I have never raised you to be a selfish boy and I hope you will prove me right by becoming a selfless man."

He does not prove her right.

She had not thought a second he would in all honesty for one moment when he had pleaded with her all she saw was Frank Churchill on his knees asking for a second chance and what does he do?

Break her heart in a million pieces.

She watches that next morning, awake bright and early, and preparing for her morning walk as always, she watches Jane Eyre run across the estate with her one bag in one hand and the other clutching her cloak closely to her.

History was not to repeat itself.

Jane Eyre was going to do something that Jane Fairfax never had the courage to do. She was going to lead her own life, perhaps as a governess to another rich family, or perhaps finding a real man who would make her an honest woman.

Whatever she will do she did it with more courage than Jane Fairfax ever had.

The vicious little cycle was broken.

The circle had come to an end.

Jane Fairfax only wishes Jane Eyre the best of luck in whatever she does now.


End file.
